


Bad broken boys

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Умные люди всегда найдут способ заработать, расслабиться и развлечься. Кто сказал, что это аморально?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 6





	Bad broken boys

**Author's Note:**

> AU, секс-шоп, производство игрушек, все идеи украдены у Bad Dragon, секс под влиянием магических афродизиаков, маструбация с игрушками

— Тебя можно поздравить с благополучным возвращением на родину, Ньют? — Когда младший Скамандер, запнувшись о шнурок, чуть было не слетел носом вниз с небольшой лестницы, ведущей в лабораторию, занятый у котла Альбус только рукой в его сторону махнул, бросая невербальные чары левитации.

Ньют, выровнявшись, кивнул в знак благодарности, подошел ближе и с размаху опустил на один из рабочих столов свой потрепанный чемодан.

— Поздравьте лучше с тем, что эта поездка прошла без появлений Гриндельвальда! Это изрядно все упростило. И я без всяких проблем привез нам небольшой сувенир из Китая.

Ремни и застежки на его переносном прибежище для фантастических тварей раскрылись, и первым делом наружу высунулась хитрая мордочка ниффлера.

— Я же оставлял тебя дома!

— Ничего, последние серебряные ложки он утащил еще в прошлый раз, — усмехнулся Альбус, приветственно почесывая инспектирующий его карманы на предмет галеонов клюв, после чего погасил горелку под своим котлом. — Кто-то из сородичей выпущенного тобой котенка зуву согласился побыть моделью?

— Да, ее отец. Великолепный экземпляр! — Ньют счастливо вздохнул и, занырнув в чемодан, вытащил из него изящный, чуть изогнутый дилдо длиной в треть мужской руки, украшенный у основания мехом и перьями. Снятая магией с настоящего зверя копия была проработана вплоть до выпирающих венок у головки и мельчайших складок на коже.

— Ты уже придумал, как мы его зачаруем? — Альбус пробежался пальцами по переданной ему пока еще бесцветной игрушке, раскрашивая ее в золотистые тона гривы зуву. Магия покалывала кончики пальцев, готовясь выплеснуться наружу.

Ньют, прислонившийся бедром к столешнице рядом с чемоданом, в ответ уверенно кивнул:

— Да. Это просто. Пусть перемещается в пространстве.

— Прости, не понял. Ты предлагаешь сделать из этой игрушки портал?

— Нет! Оказаться нечаянно посреди зала для заседаний Визенгамота со спущенными штанами и торчащими из задницы перьями — определенно плохая идея!

— Я могу назвать с десяток человек, которые будут в восторге, — скривился Альбус, регулярно страдающий от своих способностей сильного легилимента, умеющего случайно уловить направленные на него мысли сомнительного толка. Ньют передернул плечами.

— Нет уж. Я имел в виду перемещения в ограниченном пространстве. Например, только что перья этой малышки щекотали соски, и в следующую секунду она уже у губ и предлагает поиграть с ней по-другому. Или, вибрирующая глубоко внутри, она внезапно покидает тело, лишь слегка касаясь ягодиц…

— А это будет не слишком неожиданно? Может и напугать.

— Не всем же быть Трэверсами с манией контроля. — На губах Ньюта заиграла мечтательная улыбка, и, судя по его взгляду, он в мыслях уже вовсю пробовал на себе их новый образец. — Составим подробную инструкцию, только и всего. Некоторые любят внезапность. Гиппогрифы тоже не всем нравятся!

— Веский аргумент, — усмехнулся Альбус, поднимая палочку. Гиппогрифы — это была шпилька в его адрес. Он из всего богатства созданного ими за несколько лет ассортимента предпочитал именно эту линейку. Не такие длинные, как у кельпи, и не такие широкие, как у драконов, фаллосы, сделанные по образцам от лучших представителей гиппогрифонюшен леди Скамандер, были плотными, с широкой головкой, делающей проникновение весьма чувствительным, а еще они зачаровывались под достаточно жесткие постельные игрища. Недаром коробка с ними открывалась только после того, как покупатель подписывал договор, подтверждая, , что ознакомлен с возможными последствиями и не имеет претензий к производителям. Которых, конечно, еще нужно было найти, но репутация, репутация их маленького производства…

Сам Альбус находил крайне волнующим ощущение, когда активированная игрушка фиксировала его тело в коленно-локтевой позиции, магией не позволяя встать или поменять положение рук, пока копия члена гиппогрифа грубо вбивалась в тело, не останавливаясь даже когда ее хозяин умудрялся кончить без помощи рук, выдерживая еще несколько минут, прежде чем обильно выплеснуть имитирующую сперму жидкость. Конечно, всегда можно было остановить игрушку специальной командой, но Альбус никогда этого не делал. Поскуливая, на подгибающихся коленях дожидался конца, терпя болезненные толчки, чтобы потом лежать мокрым, грязным, затраханным и жалким, кончиками пальцев поглаживая растянутую дырку и обмякший член. Почему-то именно в эти моменты ему удавалось полностью расслабиться и ни о чем не думать.

С чарами перемещения пришлось повозиться, придумывая пограничные условия, в пределах которых его можно было осуществлять, но Альбус справился. Ньют за это время успел заварить им обоим чай, достать откуда-то печенье для ниффлера и теперь инспектировал изменения в подземелье, в котором они и развернули свою не совсем узаконенную деятельность. Что ж, пока он носился в Чжанцзяцзе с мисс Голдштейн и этим забавным маглом, который умел печь вкуснейшие булочки, Альбус успел немало. Добавил новую линейку анальных шариков, имитирующих яйца разных тварей. Изобрел чары, позволяющие щупальцам гигантского кальмара оставлять на теле хозяина осмысленные записи чернилами, доработал новый состав возбуждающего зелья… По крайней мере, эта его деятельность точно приносила другим людям удовольствие!

— Готово, осталось запустить прогон на модели. — Альбус придал болванчику для отработки проклятий из кабинета Защиты от Темных Искусств форму человеческого тела, отметил области, в которых были возможны фатальные повреждения, и подозвал к себе чай.

— Это для дилдо окками, поможет контролировать изменение размера, — пояснил он, заметив интерес к зелью, которое варил до появления Скамандера.

— Сможем наконец запустить их в продажу! Давно пора. Что еще я пропустил, пока был в Китае? — поинтересовался Ньют рассеянно, прихлебывая из своей чашки и снова склоняясь над котлом.

— Крупный заказ на партию единорогов, — усмехнулся Альбус. И сочувственно похлопал по спине подавившегося и закашлявшегося напарника. — Не волнуйся, я ее уже упаковал, осталось только отправить.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел тот. — Очень мило с вашей стороны! Надеюсь, в этот раз все прошло без эксцессов?!

— Если не считать того, что я потом сутки носил перчатки, потому что порошок из раковин пурупуроносных моллюсков оказался плохо обработан и намертво въелся в кожу, покрасив ее в ярко-розовый, все прошло прекрасно.

— Какое счастье! — с чувством отозвался Ньют, снова делая большой глоток чая. Левый глаз у него едва заметно подергивался.

Альбус отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Дилдо единорогов были самым популярным товаром — наложенные на них веселящие чары, приятный размер и большое количество выделяющейся в процессе смазки делали их идеальными для приятного времяпровождения. Вот только в процессе изготовления была стадия, когда требовалось выдержать игрушки несколько часов в афродизиаке для добавочного расслабляющего эффекта. И в один неудачный день, когда вымачивалась особо крупная партия, взорвался стоящий рядом с ней котел, а они с Ньютом оба были неподалеку… Их накрыло дождем из концентрированного зелья, часть которого умудрилась просочиться даже сквозь выставленные защитные барьеры.

Когда спустя несколько часов действие афродизиака немного повыветрилось, они обнаружили себя в весьма компрометирующих позах, с упоением пробующими новые, только что зачарованные насадки. Альбус вбивался в опирающегося руками на стену Ньюта — судя по белесым потекам на его бедрах и ногах, не в первый раз. Но тот все равно со стонами выгибался назад, подмахивая, стараясь как можно глубже принять в себя член, увеличенный с помощью фактурного, имитирующего драконью чешую чехла с мягкими гибкими выростами у основания. В затуманенном разуме мелькнуло, что ближе к головке чешуя превращаетсь в крупные бугры наростов и… Ньют, все еще оглушенный попавшим на него афродизиаком, глухо застонал, подаваясь ближе, быстро и сумбурно лаская себя рукой.

— Тесей! — выдохнул он, кончая, и, зашатавшись, мягко опустился на колени. Чтобы почти сразу развернуться и, увидев все еще стоящий член Альбуса, тут же с урчанием приникнуть к нему губами, вылизывая торчащую из насадки головку.

— Хватит! — выдохнул Альбус, с трудом заставляя себя оттолкнуть его за плечи. Инстинкты протестовали, но разум… разум уже брал верх. Только Ньют не отталкивался. Тянулся ближе, дразня кончиком языка, снова накрыл ладонью свой пах…

Потребовалось около десятка различных заклинаний и пара зелий, чтобы они оба пришли в себя, перестав напоминать низлов во время гона. И еще месяц, чтобы перестать отводить глаза, когда они оставались наедине. Техника безопасности с тех пор соблюдалась гораздо строже. Но нервный тик у Ньюта так и проявлялся при каждом упоминании рогатых тварей.

— В любом случае с единорогами я закончил, — великодушно утешил его Альбус. Сам он испытывал из-за произошедшего разве что легкую неловкость, да и то больше потому, что понимал: если этот эпизод когда-нибудь выплывет наружу… Гриндельвальд откроет охоту на его бывшего ученика с утроенной силой. И на этот раз не успокоится, пока не доведет ее до конца. — Щупальца гигантских кальмаров раскупили почти все, осталась пробная партия всех цветов радуги… Ах да! Мой знакомый целитель из Мунго жаловался, что у них на этаже уже пятеро пострадавших от узла нашего грима! Предлагаю все-таки выставить общее ограничение для его роста, а не доверять это дело покупателям. Они слишком часто переоценивают себя.

Ньют согласно хмыкнул и отставил в сторону пустую чашку.

— Как скажете, Дамблдор. Что говорят ваши чары, наш новый образец безопасен и готов к использованию?

— Да, пожалуй, на манекене все зоны зеленые. Заберешь и проверишь сам?

— О да… — По губам Ньюта скользнула мечтательная улыбка, и он магией подозвал к себе новую игрушку, провел шаловливо перьями по губам. Альбус смущенно отвернулся. Ему даже легилименцию не нужно было использовать, чтобы точно знать, какая картина будет ждать дома вернувшегося из аврората Тесея Скамандера. Лежащий на постели младший брат, играющий с новым дилдо. И если это помогло ему не сойти с ума после того, что случилось в Париже… кто такой Альбус Дамблдор, чтобы осуждать?

Тем более что его самого дома тоже ждет сюрприз. Копию ведь можно сделать не только для твари. И пока его будет втрахивать в простыни очередной гиппогриф, он сам будет упоенно ласкать языком и губами игрушку, являющуюся полной копией члена Геллерта Гриндельвальда…

Впрочем, Геллерта вполне можно было отнести к фантастическим тварям. И по характеру, и по темпераменту.


End file.
